Bloody Mary
by Princess Caroline
Summary: a chibi turtles story. the guys are eight year sold and they decide to have a sleepover. and whats a sleepover without ghost stories? oneshot


Hi everyone! I know, I should really be updating my previously uploaded stiries, but I got attacked with a plot bunny. My sister has been acting really Mary Sue-ish, and it's been ticking me off. So, inspired by Ninjalara's fiction, "Mary Sue", (great story, by the way) I decided to scare her with the Bloody Mary thing. I struck a deal with Bloody Mary: she helps me teach my little sister a lesson in humility, I put her in my next fan fic. The plan worked, so now I have to keep up my end of the bargain. Please read and review! (And hope that she likes it. If she doesn't she said she'd haunt me forever.)

This is my first chibi kame story. (Chibi: pronounced CHI-bi, not CHEE-bi, Japanese for "little". Kame: pronounced KA-may, Japanese for "turtle".) And yes, they knew Casey and April, who are also kids at this time, and their parents are aware of the guys' existence, so they won't tell. Hey, it's a fan fiction! I can do what I want here! No flaming, please and thank you! And by the way, Bethany is April's little sister. I hope nobody minds that I changed the story of Bloody Mary to the way I like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Or Care Bears. Or Pikachu from Pokemon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Saturday afternoon, four little turtles, about eight years old, were training with their Sensei in the dojo. They had just finished for the day. Master Splinter was about to send his sons to bed, when Mikey got an idea.

"Hey, can we invite April and Casey over for a party tonight?" asked Mikey.

"It's too late to have a party," Leo said.

"No, Leo! He means a sleepover, right?" replied Donny.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered.

"Great idea! Can we, Sensei? Please?" asked Raph He and Casey were best friends.

"Please, can we?" Mikey asked. He then out on an amazing display of the "Puppy-Dog Pout", as my sister and I call it. He stuck out his lower lip above his upper liip and got an almost teary-eyed look on his face.

"Yeah, please?" Donny joined in.

"Guys, you're acting like you're three again," Leo admonished.

Master Splinter pondered the thought for a while, then picked up the cell phone and called April's mother. "Stay here, my sons," he said as he went to the kitchen. The four turtles listened eagerly to his side of the phone conversation.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Neil?… This is Splinter…. My son Michelangelo wanted to know if April wanted to spend the night here. He wants to have a slumber party….I can understand that you might think it inappropriate to have a young lady spend the night with a group of young men….I will be supervising, there is no need to worry….They are eight years old. I highly doubt that they will try anything….I do not believe that they will mind if Bethany comes along….Okay. Thank you, Mrs. O'Neil." He hung up and turned to his sons. "April will come, but her mom insists that Bethany comes, too."

"That's okay! We don't mind, do we?" Mikey squealed. Everyone shook their head no, saying it was all right with them if Bethany came. "Great!" He high-fived Raph. "But what about Casey? Can he come too, Sensei?"

"I do not know, Michelangelo. I will have to call and find out," replied the ninja master.

Master Splinter opened the phone again and called Casey's parents. "Hello? Is this Mrs. Jones?…Yes, this is Splinter. My sons were wondering if Casey would like to spend the night here….Oh, they will be overjoyed. Thank you Mrs. Jones." He hung up again. "Casey will also come."

"YAY!" all four brothers cried in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, three humans, the oldest being nine, had entered the lair. First came April, her red hair tied in a fluffy ponytail. She was wearing a pink set of pajamas with little pictures of Care Bears on them, perfectly suiting the eight-year-old girl. April's slipper were just plain pink and looked rather like ballet slippers. Her seven-year-old sister, Bethany, was wearing a blue one-piece pajama suit, the kind that zips all the way up the front. She was holding a stuffed Pikachu in her hand and had Pikachu slippers. Casey, who was nine, was wearing a black tee-shirt and black shorts with purple socks. His long black hair was all messed up and tangled from playing soccer at recess at his school. All three were holding pillows. April was holding two because her sister was holding that Pikachu.

They all set up in the middle of the living room floor. The somewhat aged rat pulled out a bunch of extra blankets for the children to make themselves comfortable on. "Now you children behave and be quiet," Master Splinter said as he left for his room.

Everyone sat on the living room floor, blinking stupidly. There was complete silence for all of ten minutes. The only sound was Bethany making soft crooning noises while cuddling with her Pikachu plushie.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Raph asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I know! Let's tell ghost stories! I'm really good at telling ghost stories," Mikey said.

He grabbed a flashlight. "Have you ever heard the story of Bloody Mary?"

Even though they had never heard of Bloody Mary, everyone nodded their heads yes…except for Bethany. She clutched her Pikachu doll tightly.

He turned the flashlight on under his nose and sat in front of Bethany. "Was the moon a full circle when you came here?" She nodded her head yes. "Then tonight will be the perfect night to summon her.

"On the night of the full moon, a girl named Mary was taking a taxi to the eye doctor. She had to have surgery on her eyes because they were really bad. So the doctor prepared for the operation, but ended up making her eyesight worse. But before he could tell her that she would have to come back, she had already paid the bill and left. Her brother came with her car and decided to let Mary drive home because they didn't know about the accident. She crashed into a logging truck, and she and her brother were seriously injured. Just before she died in the hospital, she swore revenge on the doctor who had lied to her and caused her to get her and her brother killed.

"So now, her mangled body is searching desperately to find the one who lied to her and brought her to her doom," Mikey ended in a whisper. "Her goal is to end the 'traitorous bloodline', as she said on that day no one will forget."

Bethany let out a little whimper and squeezed her Pikachu even tighter. April put her arms around her sister and whispered, "Our great-grandfather was an eye doctor."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, April?" asked Donny.

"Bethany and me were looking around the attic of our house for old family things, and we found his diary. It said how he had accidentally screwed up an eye surgery for a patient named Mary, and that she died because of a car crash later that day," April whispered in fear. Bethany squealed and buried her face in April's pajama top.

"Aww, that's a bunch of moldy baloney. I think Mikey just made it up!" Casey said, folding his arms across his chest. "You're going to have to PROVE that she exists!" he declared triumphantly.

"There is a way you can summon her," said Mikey.

"All right then! Tell me what I have to do, so I can laugh in your face when it doesn't work!" Casey laughed.

"Okay. Here's what you have to do: go into the bathroom and shut the door so it gets completely dark. The face the mirror and say 'Bloody Mary' thirteen times. She will appear in the mirror and try to scratch your eyes out," said Mikey.

"That's dumb!" Casey replied.

"What? You just too scared to try it?" teased Raph.

"Casey is a 'fraidy-cat! Casey is a 'fraidy-cat!" Donny started chanting.

"I am not!"

"Prove it!" Raph cried.

"Guys, stops acting like you're all younger than Bethany," Leo said, trying to break up the fight. "Master Splinter asked us to be quiet. We'll get in trouble if we're not. And if we get in trouble, April and Casey and Bethany will have to go home."

"Shut up, Leo," Casey said, "or I'll beat you to a pulp."

"I'd like to see you try it!" Leo dared.

"In case you forgot, I'm a year older than you," Casey replied. "I'm not afraid of you, or Bloody Mary, or nothin'!"

"Prove it!" Raph cried again. "Go into the bathroom and get Bloody Mary!"

"All right then, I will!" Casey marched over to the bathroom and closed the door. Since Donny was the only one who could count past ten, he stood outside the door and counted how many times Casey said her name.

"Bloody Mary!" Casey said.

"One…"

"Bloody Mary!"

"Two…"

"Bloody Mary!"

"Three…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April looked over at the three remaining turtles. "I think they're crazy. You and your ghost stories, Mikey! Just look at Bethany!" Her little sister was curled up into a ball, snuggled under April's blanket.

Mikey touched the lump that was his friend. "It's okay, Bethany," he said. "It's just a story, it's not real."

"You promise?" she said.

"I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody Mary!"

"Eleven…"

"Bloody Mary!"

"Twelve…"

"Bloody Mary!"

"Thirteen!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Casey? You okay?" Donny asked.

"It's Bloody Mary! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Casey came running out of the bathroom, followed closely by a ghost with a torn and mangled-up body.

Bloody Mary stopped and stared at the two girls. "YOU! TRAITORS! LIARS! DECEITFUL CRIMINALS! YOU CAUSED ME MY DOOM!"

April and Bethany screamed. Leo ran to the dojo and grabbed the katana that he had been training with earlier that day. The ghost headed for the girls, but Leo jumped in front of them, brandishing his two katana wildly about. "Keep away from them!" he cried. Bloody Mary pointed a finger at Leo, and suddenly Leo collapsed. His katana clattered on the floor.

"NO! LEO!" April cried. The ghost grabbed her and her sister. "Hey, let us go!" April yelled.

"I'm going to kill you so you can't decieve anyone else, my pretties!" Bloody Mary cackled. Bethany started crying, which scared her sister even more.

"NO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!"

"April, wake up!"

"DON'T LET HER GET ME!"

"Come on, April, wake up!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she bolted upright.

"What's the matter with you?" Leo asked. He was sitting next to her on the floor.

"Where's Bloody Mary?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Bloody Mary! She was here last night!"

"That's just a stupid ghost story that Mikey told last night after we raided the fridge," Leo said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken those pickles," Mikey said.

"You fell asleep halfway through Mikey's story," Donny said.

"You missed Casey go into the bathroom and try summoning her. It didn't work," Raph said.

"Children! Time for breakfast!" Master Splinter called from the kitchen.

"Oh, boy!' Casey said. "I'm starved!"

Bethany got up off her blanket and looked at April. April got off her blanket and looked at Bethany. They were horrified at what they saw.

Both girls had bloody handprints on their pajamas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END…OR IS IT? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (evil cackle)


End file.
